Intertwined
by Don'tChaseWhat'sGone
Summary: These were the moments Ino treasured; because that's how their relationship was. Slow, steady, and never once rushed.


A/N: Random fluffy story. ^^ Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ino Yamanaka yanked the thick comforter over her head, beyond annoyed with the sleep that wouldn't welcome her.

She heavily sighed, staring up at what would be the ceiling if a bedspread wasn't over her.

It was ridiculous that she was not the least bit tired. Not that her day wasn't busy. She was 'off for the day', but had worked in the flower shop eight hours straight.

Ino had a pretty nice time, chatting with her new employee, Ame, who improved daily with the maintenance of the shop. Ino had helped customers decide on which flowers to purchase, the holidays drawing nearer._ Can't go wrong with flowers_, she remembered telling one man.

Until a visit from Kurenai and her son had managed to depress her entirely. The thought that their innocent son had to grow up without a father. He would never get a chance to know him like she did.

The blonde stiffened as the door creaked explicitly, ratting out someone who failed to be quiet.

Ino realized quickly she was in the middle of daydreaming, then forced her eyes shut again. Footsteps were enough to give away who it was.

Two hands sink into the mattress, struggling to support a certain exhausted shinobi.

It's silent for a total of five seconds before a fit of coughing envelopes the room.

_The bastard_, what if she had actually been sleeping?

"It's those damn cigarettes," She muttered suddenly, not moving from under the covers.

Ino heard a grunt, followed by the weight of another human being lying down beside her.

"Ino," Shikamaru took an exaggerated pause, "didn't expect you to be awake."

He's on top of the comforter, making it difficult for Ino to move freely.

Barely managing to get the blankets off her head, she shoots him a glare for his lack of consideration.

Her anger melts away when she notices the gauze and bandages that mummify his left shoulder and part of his back.

"What happened?" The kunoichi asked slowly, pulling herself up so she could look down at him. He looked rough.

Shikamaru knew he had her pity now. His hand moved to gingerly touch his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Ino clenched the blanket with her right fist. "Why didn't you stay at the hospital?"

"I wanted to see you," He casually said. "Besides, too much of a drag. You could just heal me later anyways."

Her barrier cracked a little. "You're okay, right?" Concern clouded her eyes, even in the partial darkness.

"I'm fine."

Ino took her time lying back down, eyeing him as if he would change his mind. She rested her hand on his wrapped shoulder, wondering how severe the injuries were.

Wishing he had thought of grabbing a shirt earlier, Shikamaru took hold of his teammate's hand even though her touch was always gentle. He stroked her fingers with his thumb, resting his eyes.

"Are you tired?" She knew the honest answer just by his appearance. He always complained that he needed more sleep.

The Nara opened one eye. "A little." He brought her hand to his face, enticed by the coolness of her skin.

Ino kept her hand limp. She focused in on the sound of their breathing instead. Selfishly, she wished he would remain awake. There was so much weighing on her mind.

Shikamaru brushed her fingers over his lips, lightly grasping her hand in his own as if it so fragile.

The atmosphere was as tranquil as ever, both letting it go undisturbed for a few moments.

The blonde suppressed a huff as she took control of her hand, pressing her palm against his unclean face.

"You should wash your face."

"Maybe later."

"Whatever," Ino reclaimed her hand immediately, turning over on her back.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, turning on his side so he could face her instead; he carefully positioned himself to where no pressure was put on his shoulder. Using a pillow as a prop, he watched her calmly.

She knew he knew she hated to be stared at for long periods of time.

Assuming she would lash out any second, the Jōnin nudged her with his leg. "You didn't miss me at all, I take it?"

"Only if you missed me," Ino returned swiftly, nudging him back softly. He was only gone for one night, and she was more than used to solitude. But she won't bring up what happened at the shop. He hated himself for it, she can tell.

"Sure," He mumbled, leaning closer to her. "I don't like being away from you."

Ino lit up instantly. "Really?"

Man, was she easy. Shikamaru rested his head against hers. "Of course."

Wrapping one hand around his neck, she snuggled up to him. "You're too sweet."

She smelled like fruity shampoo, he thought idly, resting his arm over hers. Shikamaru moved her bangs so he could kiss her right temple.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Ino wondered aloud, touching her nose to his.

Moving carefully, he ran his hand down the bandages, trying not to wince. "Less than I thought they would."

Ino frowned, feeling bad for him. "You can sleep if you want." She traced his jawline with two fingers.

Shikamaru intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. "Quit worrying about me."

The blonde gave his hand a tighter squeeze. "Shut up, I'll do what I want." Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked into his dark eyes defiantly.

"I give up," He blinked first and looked away, surrendering any hope he might have had.

Ino brushed her hair out of her face and used his arm as a pillow. "I always win."

He was going to say something about her strong will, but got caught up running his palm up and down her arm. His words got lost someplace else.

"I'm so glad you got back tonight," Ino said into his arm, drawing her knees up so she could be more comfortable.

"Me too," Shikamaru said sleepily, reaching to hold her hand again.

His hands could use lotion, Ino thought halfheartedly. Her eyes fluttered shut a few times.

It was a minute or two before the Yamanaka felt a tug on her hand. "You can still kiss me, you know."

Ino grinned against her will. "Why can't you kiss me?"

"Because I want _you_ to kiss _me_." Only Ino would argue over something like kissing. Shikamaru closed his eyes, anticipating her next move.

The florist passionately pressed her mouth to his, thinking of how he would win this fight.

Shikamaru kissed back without hesitation, pulling her closer despite the persistent ache in his shoulder.

Ino cautiously touched his shoulder. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

He chose a kiss over a response. Slowly, never rushed, because that's how their relationship was. Gradual, steady, always one step at a time.

* * *

Ino woke up around noon and was shocked to see they slept so late. In broad daylight that intrudes through her window she can clearly see the dried blood on Shikamaru's arms and the bags under his eyes.

She exhaled softly, glancing down at the arm wound around her waist and felt the warmth emanate from the cheek resting against her neck.

Knowing she would surely wake him if she moved, the medic stayed still and stroked his brown hair instead.

Another half hour crept by before Shikamaru stirred, stretching as he yawned. He sensed Ino watching him immediately and rubbed his right eye. "Hey."

"Hey," Ino replied, smiling warmly as she felt his fingers intertwine with hers once more.

These were the moments she treasured; because that's how their relationship was: slow, steady, and never rushed.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas to all, and Happy New Year. :D thanks for reading.


End file.
